Magic Love Or Secret Love?
by ainirahmi26
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha sangatlah sempurna, bagi orang lain yang melihatnya tapi tidak baginya. Hidupnya sangat monoton, ia tidak percaya cinta sejati. Ia tidak percaya pada seorang perempuan manapun kecuali ibunya. Hingga gadis itu datang mengubah segala persepsi buruknya. SLOWLY UPDATE!


Magic Love or Secret Love?

Summary :

Kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha sangatlah sempurna, bagi orang lain yang melihatnya tapi tidak baginya. Hidupnya sangat monoton, ia tidak percaya cinta sejati. Ia tidak percaya pada seorang perempuan manapun kecuali ibunya. Hingga gadis itu datang mengubah segala persepsi buruknya.

Disclaimer Naruto Shippuden © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer Magic Love or Secret Love? © **Aini Rahmi**

Rate : **T** een

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pair : [Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno] Karin Uzumaki

Warning! Semi Canon, OOC-ness, Typo bertebaran, Cerita GaJe,

Aneh, Alur acak-acakan, Tidak Sesuai EYD, SLOWLY UPDATE!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Cinta, satu kata dengan jutaan makna di dalamnya_

 _Cinta, satu kata yang dibutuhkan oleh setiap manusia_

 _Cinta, bentuk dari kasih dan sayang yang tidak berbatas_

 _Cinta, ia memang tak tampak tapi semua dapat merasakannya_

 _Cinta, penuh lika-liku namun akan bisa di jalani dengan keikhlasan dan kesabaran_

 _Cinta, penuh dengan perjuangan dan pengorbanan, ikhtiar adalah jalannya_

 _Cinta, hak untuk semua orang tanpa terkecuali_

 _Cinta, tak ada satupun yang dapat melarangnya_

 _Cinta, tak ada yang tahu kapan cinta tersebut datang_

 _Cinta, bisa datang dengan cara yang tak terduga_

 _Tuhan sungguhlah maha adil, dengan cinta kita dapat membuat hidup ini bermakna_

 _Dan cinta merupakan anugerah yang Tuhan berikan untuk semua mahluk ciptaannya_

 _Cinta adalah Anugerah tak terhingga dan Keajaiban yang hadir pada hati setiap orang_

 _Dan cinta memiliki ekspresi yang beragam_

"Sasuke, cepat turun nak, masakannya sudah siap." Ibuku memanggilku melalui _intercom_ , tidak mungkin kan ibu berteriak dari lantai dasar.

"Iya, aku akan segera turun." Kegiatanku membaca terhenti seketika ketika suara ibu memanggilku, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur untukku setidaknya aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku dari rasa lelah yang melanda.

Aku bangun dari kasur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan berjalan menuju rak _zig-zag_ yang dipasang di dinding. Nuansa kamarku yang dingin membuat siapa saja akan bosan tapi tidak denganku, bagiku kamar ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang ada di hidupku.

Aku memang seorang pria yang dingin, aku tidak pernah banyak bicara dan akupun jarang menunjukan ekspresi wajah. Tapi entah mengapa gadis-gadis selalu genit padaku, bagiku sikap mereka itu malah membuatku risih dan terkesan jijik. Bayangkan saja mereka selalu berpura-pura menjadi baik dan sopan tapi aku tahu itu hanya kepalsuan belaka. Mereka menginginkanku karena paras dan kekayaanku saja itu membuatku muak, mereka tak pantas untuk menjadi kekasihku.

Aku pun melupakan sejenak pikiranku dan langsung pergi dari kamar ku yang berada di lantai 3 menuju lantai dasar. Aku menggunakan _lift_ agar lebih cepat sampai di tempat tujuanku. Di rumah ini aku tidak tinggal dengan keluarga kandungku saja, di sini ada Kakek dan sepupuku. Ibu, kakak dan sepupuku sudah tampak berkumpul di ruang makan namun tak nampak kakek dan ayahku.

Ibuku tersenyum dan berdiri lalu menghampiriku, itu adalah kegiatan yang selalu ibu lakukan ketika salah satu anggota keluarga menghampiri meja makan. Aku tak banyak berkata dan duduk di tempat yang memang sudah di tentukan. Aku duduk sendiri di barisan kedua sedangkan ibu, kakak ku dan sepupuku berada di sebrang ku. Mereka tampak berbincang santai.

Di rumah ini aku adalah orang ke tiga yang paling dingin. Kakek dan ayah berada di atas posisiku. Berbeda dengan ku, kakak laki-laki ku merupakan orang yang santai dan sedikit nyeleneh. Dia memiliki rambut panjang dan sering diikat longgar lain halnya dengannya, sepupuku Uchiha Obito yang selalu menggunakan topeng jeruknya ketika keluar rumah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya kalau ingin menutupi wajahnya kan bisa menggunakan masker.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30PM tapi orang yang kami tunggu belum juga datang. Kami telah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit dan sesuai peraturan di rumah ini bila salah satu atau lebih orang yang belum hadir maka yang menunggu dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan. Sebetulnya aku heran, biasanya yang suka telat hadir di meja makan adalah Itachi -kakakku- atau Obito dan kadang-kadang aku sering telat atau bahkan tak bisa makan bersama di rumah karena pekerjaan. Dan ketika kami sudah berdoa dan akan memakan hidangan yang di buat oleh ibuku karena kami tak menyewa koki. Dua orang yang kami tunggu pun datang namun mereka membawa dua orang perempuan.

"Ayah dan Fugaku- _kun_ akhirnya sudah datang." Kata ibuku menyambut hangat mereka.

"Bagaimana paman dan kakek bisa telat pulang ke rumah?" tanya Obito.

"Kami sibuk melakukan rapat bersama klien dari Indonesia dan karena kami begitu lelah akhirnya kami meminta tolong pada Karin untuk mengantarkan kami pulang" jelas Ayahku datar.

"Lalu siapa perempuan ini?" tanyaku dingin namun penasaran, ia memiliki warna rambut yang aneh tapi matanya sangat indah.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu, saya bekerja sebagai Psikiater Anak." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak dipandang genit oleh wanita, ia memang sempat memandangku kagum walau sangat singkat.

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa bertemu Sakura- _san_?" Tanya ibuku, matanya sangat berbinar. Ia akan melakukan hal tersebut ketika melihat orang yang ia sukai.

"Apa bisa saya saja yang menjawab?" Tanya Karin terkesan blak-blakan. Ibu, Itachi dan Obito mengangguk.

"Jadi begini Mikoto- _san_ saat kami akan pulang Haruno- _san_ terlihat pucat dan hampir pingsan maka dari itu kami menolongnya, namun Haruno- _san_ menolaknya karena ia mengatakan bisa pulang sendiri. Namun karena Madara- _sama_ tidak menyetujuinya dan beliau bersikeras mengatakan untuk Haruno- _san_ pulang dengan kami akhirnya ia menyetujui untuk ikut pulang bersama." Ujar Karin terkesan seperti terpaksa menurutku.

"Ya ampun, apa kamu baik-baik saja nak? Apa kamu membawa obat mungkin? Dan bagaimana bila kamu menginap saja di rumah ini? karena jujur aku merasa bosan menjadi perempuan sendiri di rumah ini." Ibuku terlihat sedikit berlebihan. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum, tidak menolak dan tidak menerima.

Makan malam ini sungguhlah tidak seperti makan malam sebelumnya, disini aku merasakan kehangatan karena kehadiran Saki...Saku... maksudku Sakura di sini dan Hey! Aku jadi punya nama panggilan untuk Sakura, entahlah hatiku sedikit menghangat ketika melihat senyumnya, sikapnya dan tutur katanya. Sungguh dia adalah wanita pertama yang seperti tak tertarik padaku dan sedikit membuatku sedikit kesal entah karena apa.

Sedangkan Karin yang duduk di sebelahku seperti mengeluarkan aura dingin dengan samar-samar. Aku meliriknya dan apakah aku salah melihatnya? Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal dan sinis? Entahlah aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sebetulnya itu kursi yang biasa di duduki oleh Itachi.

Aku menikmati percakapan ini. Sungguh aku bersyukur dengan adanya tamu 'pink' ini, dia dapat menghidupkan suasana dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Madara Uchiha kakek ku yang jarang tersenyum pun kini menampilkan senyumnya yang memikat siapa saja maksudku memikat para wanita. Walau sudah kepala 7 ia tetap terlihat seperti orang 35 tahunan. Dan itu membuatku penasaran apakah ia melakukan operasi plastik? Atau tanam benang?

"Haruno- _san_ sudah berapa lama anda menjadi psikiater anak?" tanya Ayahku formal.

"Saya sudah menjadi psikiater selama 5 tahun dan menjadi psikiater anak baru 3 tahun." Ia selalu tersenyum kecil ketika selesai berbicara.

"Ah begitu, lalu siapa pasien yang paling berkesan buat anda?" Tanya ayahku kembali.

"Akasuna Sasori, dia pasien yang paling berkesan." Katanya singkat.

"Oh, bukankah ia adalah tersangka kasus pembunuhan berantai di Sunagakure lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya ibuku terkejut. Semua di sini terkejut, siapa yang tak kaget mendengar kata pembunuhan berantai.

"Iya, dia pandai sekali mengelabuhi para tim khusus kejiawaannya, ia terlihat 'sehat' tapi jiwa psikopatnya sangat kuat dan ia memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Dia bisa saja membunuh saya kalau saya tidak membawa alat kejut listrik dan intercom." Semua tersentak, dokter yang menanganinya saja hampir terbunuh oleh penjahat yang tewas ditembak polisi saat kabur dari persidangan.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura- _san_?" tanya Obito.

"Kurasa tidak baik membicarakannya saat di meja makan." Katanya tersenyum sopan.

"Ah kalau begitu habiskan makanannya lalu lanjutkan ceritanya di ruang keluarga." Seru Obito bersemangat. Ia akan seperti ini kalau ada kasus kriminal. Dan semuanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kecuali Sakura dan aku. Kami sempat beradu pandangan dan ia hanya tersenyum 'biasa' padaku.

Kami sudah selesai makan malam dan Karin pamit pulang karena ia akan di tegur oleh satpam apartemennya bila telat pulang jam malam. Kami berpindah ke ruang tamu tapi ibu dan Sakura masih membereskan peralatan makan di meja makan sebelum di kerjakan oleh pelayan pribadi rumah ini.

Kami khususnya Obito dan kakek sangat penasaran dengan cerita dari Sakura, sebenarnya aku memilih untuk tidur di jam 10 malam, kapan lagi aku bisa tidur jauh lebih awal? Tapi bila aku tidur aku akan sangat penasaran nantinya. Semua tampak santai kami menikmati teh hijau dan kue kering yang Ibu buat, anehnya kue itu masih terasa hangat atau hatiku yang menghangat?

Ibu dan Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Sakura sangat sopan ia berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang ibuku walau beliau sudah menyuruhnya untuk berjalan berdampingan. Tapi aku yakin ia bersikap seperti itu bila ia berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, ia terlihat sangat pandai menguasai diri tanpa dibuat-buat. Ia sopan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya atau dengan klien nya yang dewasa dan terlihat akan menjadi sosok yang energik dan ceria saat menjadi psikiater anak itu terlihat dari sikapnya walau sangat samar-samar.

"Ah Sakura- _chan_ , aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu karena aku sangat ingin punya anak perempuan dan aku ingin dipanggil 'Ibu' apa kamu tidak keberatan?" Ibuku tampak antusias

"Baik Mikoto- _san_ ah maksudku ibu?" Ia terlihat sangat berhati-hati.

"Jangan kaku, Sakura- _san_ anggap saja kami keluargamu juga." Itachi tersenyum pada Sakura dan aku tau itu senyum yang biasa ia gunakan bila memikat wanita.

"Baiklah, saya akan berusaha."

"Kamu terlihat sopan, apa sikapmu ini untuk interaksi formal saja?" Tanya kakek tanpa basa-basi.

"Saya akan bersikap seperti ini ketika bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenal, karena sangat tidak sopan menurut saya bila bersikap sok kenal. Saya akan menunjukan sikap saya yang sebenarnya pada orang yang saya anggap sebagai teman, sahabat dan keluarga saja. Sulit bagi saya bersikap informal pada orang yang baru saya kenal. Atau saya akan menunjukan sikap yang sebenarnya jika saya merasa nyaman dengan orang tersebut." Ujarnya. Semua mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana di ruang tamu ini cukup menegangkan, dia maksudku Sakura menceritakan bagaimana situasi dirinya saat itu. Sakura menolak untuk menceritakan rahasia-rahasia dan keadaan pasien yang mendetail karena itu melanggar kode etiknya sebagai psikiater. Ia hanya menceritakan keadaan yang menegangkan itu dan tidak membahas kondisi pasien itu seperti apa dan itu membuat Obito cukup kecewa tapi tetap menghargainya.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00PM yang berarti sudah untuk waktunya beristirahat. Semua menyetujuinya, karena rumah ini mempunyai 3 lantai dan lantai teratas adalah lantai dengan dua kamar tidur, satu milikku dan satu ruang tamu maka otomatis Sakura tidur di kamar lantai 3. Kami memang sengaja tidak memiliki kamar tidur yang banyak dan hanya memiliki kamar tidur untuk tamu di lantai 2 dan 3.

Kamar tidur tamu di lantai dua sekarang ini sedang dipakai oleh Obito untuk menyimpan topeng dan komik-komik miliknya yang _overload_ sehingga tak memungkinkan untuk Sakura tidur di sana. Aku memilih menggunakan _lift_ yang di ikuti oleh Sakura sedangkan Obito dan Itachi yang memiliki kamar di lantai 2 lebih memilih menggunakan tangga konvesional.

Aku sempat meliriknya dan melihat ia sedang menundukan kepalanya dan seperti sedang memegang pangkal hidung. Ia terus menunduk dan itu sedikit khawatir -ingat hanya sedikit- membuatku bingung untuk berbicara apa.

"Sakura- _san_ apa kau sakit?"

"Ah? Oh tidak, tidak aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing saja." Dan aku pun mengangguk.

Aku merasa waktu kurang dari lima menit berasa satu jam, sebetulnya aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan keadaan _lift_ tapi hari ini aku merasakan ada seseuatu yang terus menjungkir balikan keadaanku. Ketika kami sampai di lantai 3 aku langsung mengantarkannya pada kamarnya yang berada di sebrang kamarku.

"Rumah ini begitu luas ya?" tanya Sakura kagum.

"Hn" aku tak menjawabnya pasti dan ia mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kalau kita berjalan ke arah lorong kanan dari _lift_ kita akan menuju ke mana?"

"Kita akan menuju empat ruangan, ada ruang kerja milikku, galeri seni milik Itachi, taman dalam ruangan milik ibu dan ada satu ruangan yang selalu di gunakan oleh _security_ yaitu ruang cctv."

"Hm, apakah para _security_ selalu bertugas selama 24 jam penuh?"

"Ya, tapi mereka akan berganti sift pada jam 6 pagi, 12 siang, jam 6 sore dan saat tengah malam."

Sakura pun mengangguk, kami ada di kamar tidur tamu, aku menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang menurutku penting dan Sakura pun memahaminya. Ketika dia bertanya sesuatu ketika itu pula aku membatu namun kembali aku menguasai diri.

"Apakah kamu tidak percaya pada seorang perempuan?" ia bertanya dan sukses membuat langkahku terhenti tepat lima centimeter dari pintu.

"Apa? kau penasaran? Dan untuk apa menyampuri urusanku?"

"Aku tidak ikut campur urusanmu dan aku hanya bertanya saja" katanya

"Kalau iya apa ada masalahnya untukmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi sebaiknya kamu ubah pikiranmu terhadap perempuan karena tidak semuannya seperti yang ada dibenakmu."

Aku sedang berpikir untuk apa ia, seorang yang baru aku kenal mengatakan itu? Sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan itu tapi tak pernah membuatku seperti ini. Dan sebetulnya aku sangat lelah untuk menanggapi ucapannya. "Nona Haruno apa anda tidak merasa lelah dan bukankah sebaiknya kita mengistirahatkan tubuh?" ia menggangguk "Kalau begitu aku pergi, kalau ada sesuatu kamu bisa menghubungiku atau yang lain lewat _intercom_ yang ada di meja." Aku berbalik dan hendak membuka gagang pintu sebelum suaranya menginterpesiku.

"Tunggu!" Aku menatapnya dalam "Ada apa?" Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan berjalan ke arahku "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf aku jadi merepotkan kalian dan-"

"Dan?" Aku menatapnya.

"-Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap disini dan maaf aku sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak. " Ia terlihat manis saat gugup, tunggu! Apa yang aku bilang? Apa otakku sudah mulai error? Hey! Aku hari ini aneh sekali yang pertama bangun kesiangan, walaupun aku mempunyai waktu istirahat yang sangat sedikit tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun telat bangun.

Yang kedua aku tidak terlalu suka makan yang manis tapi hari ini aku makan buah cherry. Sebetulnya aku sangat tidak menyukai buah cherry karena menurutku buah itu terlalu manis dan tadi aku memakannya sekotak dan habis, ya walaupun kotak nya kecil tapi sungguh satu buah saja sudah manis apalagi sekotak, apa benar itu aku yang memakannya? Lalu yang ketiga aku tak pernah membaca buku-buku yang membahas makna percintaan aku lebih suka membaca buku bertema ekonomi bisnis dan hukum. Dan yang terakhir ini, aku bisa loading selambat ini _Oh God_ ini bukan aku!

"Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, itu membuatku sedikit tersentak dari lamunan. Jarak kami begitu dekat, tingginya setara hidungku dan aku mencium aroma manis dari buah cherry dan sedikit terasa wangi buah melon berpadu musk. Wanginya sangat harum dan menenangkan bagiku dan aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang mendongak.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Aku kembali bersikap dingin, "Aku ada sedikit pertanyaan apakah kau mau menjawabnya?"

"Ya tentu asalkan tidak menanyakan pasien-pasienku lag.i" Ia menyidirku atau sepupuku?

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu padaku maksudku hal yang kau tanyakan tadi di awal. Aku sudah tahu alasannya yang buang-buang waktu itu, tapi untuk apa?"

"Kamu ini!" Kepalanya mendongak dan aku menatapnya menuntut pejelasan "Apa kamu tidak percaya dengan cinta?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku!"

Dia tersenyum miring padaku, "Aku tidak mengalihkannya aku hanya menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kamu tidak percaya pada perempuan? Apa karena menurutmu perempuan itu egois, manja, matrealitis dan selalu menipu laki-laki untuk memanfaatkan segala yang dipunya laki-laki dan akan meninggalkannya saat bertemu yang lain? Pasti begitu, kamu tidak mempercayai kami, tidak semua wanita itu sama. Kamu tau kalau perempuan juga dapat merasakan hal yang sama hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda?"

Aku masih menatapnya, lebih tepatnya menunggu ucapannya, "Tidak tahu kan? Cinta itu datang pada setiap mahluk tuhan, semua memilikinya hanya saja ada yang tak menyadarinya. Perempuan itu akan sangat tulus mencintai seseorang yang berharga baginya, ia akan tetap setia walau tersakiti, ia akan tetap menunggu walau ditinggalkan. Itulah cinta, memang tak masuk akal tapi cinta bukan soal logika melainkan hati nurani."

"Lalu?"

"Cinta itu sebuah rasa yang Tuhan ciptakan agar kita sebagai manusia dapat saling menyayangi. Cinta juga bukan hanya soal hubungan antar lawan jenis namun memiliki arti yang lebih. Cinta itu akan sulit berubah lain dengan perasaan suka, suka dapat berubah menjadi benci, suka juga berarti tak menyayangi dengan sepenuh hati. Orang-orang sering keliru dengan rasa cinta dan sebatas suka itulah sebabnya banyak yang tidak menyadari arti cinta yang sebenarnya dan tidak pernah yakin dengan sebuah rasa yang sangat murni dan suci"

"Kalau aku tak percaya cinta memangnya kenapa? Bukan 'kah itu hak diriku?"

"Ya memang benar, tapi hidupmu akan sangat monoton dan hatimu akan gersang, kamu butuh satu kata itu, saat wanita meninggalkanmu berarti tuhan ingin kamu memiliki yang terbaik dan yang benar-benar mencintaimu bukan hanya rasa suka yang sementara" aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sesuai dengan diriku.

"Aku dapat membaca pikiran dan raut muka seseorang bahkan bisa menganalisa tulisan tangan seseorang. Itulah yang membuatku mengetahui isi kepalamu dan sikap mu terhadap seorang perempuan sangat kentara sekali bahwa kamu menjaga jarak dengan kami."

"Percuma kau berkata seperti itu, aku sudah tak peduli lagi, cukup satu kali dan aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Bukankah pengalaman lebih berarti daripada teori saja nona Sakura?"

"Bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu Nona Sakura?!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak percaya cinta. Lalu untuk apa orang tua kita menikah kalau tidak saling mencintai? Lalu untuk apa seorang ibu begitu mencintai dan menyayangi anaknya bahkan rela mati demi anaknya? Seharusnya kau paham, aku merasa sangat sedih untuk apa orang hidup tanpa cinta?"

"Anda membuatku lelah, lebih baik anda tidur sebelum saya marah" aku memilih keluar dari kamar tamu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras aku akan selalu menggunakan kata formal saat kesal atau marah, tunggu! Untuk apa aku marah? Aku memilih menghela nafas dan memijat pangkal hidung dan masuk ke kamar tidurku.

Perkataannya membuatku terusik dan hati kecilku membenarkan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tidak! Jangan termakan ucapannya. Bagiku pengalaman yang lalu sudah cukup untuk membuatku lebih berhati-hati akan perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, Aini disini!

Aku tuh bikin judul Fanfic ini tuh bingung banget mau di kasih judul Magic Love yang aku maksudkan bahwa cinta itu penuh keajaiban dari sesuatu yang gak mungkin jadi mungkin tapi langsung kepikiran ide yang lain yaitu Secret Love karena salah satu tokoh akhirnya akan mencintai lawannya tapi gak bisa ngungkapin gitu. Terus munculah pertayaan buat ngasih judul. Jadi kalimatnya kayak gini ' _Magic Love Or Secret Love?'_ jadi lah ini judul Fanficku. Anehkan?

Terus bahasanya amburadul semua, kadang aku atau saya terus kamu atau kau. Sungguh maafkan aku. Tapi aku berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk chap selanjutnya.

Dan untuk fanfic ini pasti akan berjalan suangaaattt lama #lebaydeh tapi beneran kayaknya bakal lama dan kalau nanti ceritanya keluar jalur tolong maklumi aku ya...

Jadi apakah ucapan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke mengubah persepsinya? Lalu siapa wanita yang menyakiti hati Sasuke? Atau Karin akan merasa tersingkirkan akibat keluarga Uchiha yang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sakura? Tunggu aja jawabannya di chapter-chapter yang akan publish. Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san

With Love,

 **Aini Rahmi**


End file.
